


Smart Mind, Smart Mouth

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild hints of past abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Mind, Smart Mouth

Hermione knows she's smart. She always has been and yet... and yet it takes Bellatrix snapping completely for her to realise that the woman is broken. She has been used by her family to marry another pureblood family and yet... she clearly doesn't love it. Bellatrix is huddled, sobbing, shaking and refusing to move. She had, somehow, been pulled back from death at the last minute and yet she looks just as fragile as ever and is clearly not alright. Hermione had suffered at her hands and yet, as she watched, she realised why she didn't mind. She had suffered the beatings, screaming but still not giving Bella anything on her friends, she had been subjected to horror and yet her smart mind caught up to her smart mouth, and she kept silent. 

She had crouched, moving to tuck hair from Bella's face, finding herself angry when Bella flinched back, openly whimpering. She needed to fix her.


End file.
